Principality of Har
The Principality of Har was the predecessor state to the Six Dragon Kingdoms (namely Oporos, but also Haruoro, Bulgano, Bakaros, Jaloro, and Folos - and to a lesser extent Eiharu and Harlenn, which were more like colonies), and the Dragonian State, located on the Isthmus of the Dragon, and ruled by the Prince of Har from its capital the Rainbow City. Finded as the Principality of the Isthmus from a colony of the Ayish Kingdom during the reign of Joyemal Ayeson, the principality was among the most important states on this Earth during most of its existence. It was born of a revolution from the Ayish Kingdom, which was extremely costly, and eventually led to the kingdom's total destruction (another contributing factor was the birth of the Sefenlands). Thereafter, the principality was the preeminent power in both Deres and Parthalenn. Eventually its power began to wane, and the elected title of "Prince of the Isthmus" entered into a cycle, passing from one noble house to another, and eventually there came about the Six Great Dragon Houses: the House of Oporos, the House of Haruoro, the House of Bulgano, the House of Bakaros, the House of Jaloro, and the House of Folos. Two great nations arose from Parthalenn: the Rainish Magickal Glory, and Sayerthenn, which jockeyed with the principality for the title of "Power-That-Is." Eventually, Sayerthenn won, and the principality became subservient to it, helping to dismantle the glory when Princess Majura Oporos de-bodied Glorious Emperor Oyaume with her orange dayanar. Then something even worse came from the north: the Empire of the Sefenlands, and their Faith of the Mother Sphinx, which swept the principality. The Sefenlands was as ancient as the principality, but historically, it had only pursued economic ventures in the north and east, staying far away from Har's sphere of influence. But now, the Sefenlands demanded slaves. For centuries, the Harish struggled to keep up with the demand by purchasing millions of slaves from Sayerthenn, and from the Goat Road. Then the War of the Four happened, and the Mountain Pass was opened, bringing in tens of millions of slaves for the Harish to sell. Millions of Irri men and women, children, and even babies were sold into slavery. This would prove to be their ultimate downfall. But before any of that, the Storm of Storms severed the Goat Road, crippling the principality for decades, and bringing into a long decline from which it would never recover. In their desperation, the Harishmen turned to the more hardline sect of the Faith of the Black Sphinx. This sect in particular blamed the woes of society on buggery, and boyfuckery. Freedmon the Finder of the Faith o' Nine led 100,000 slaves out from slavery in the Rainbow City, turning two of the prince's pyreguard into mighty mangroves, which sunk the Prince's Palace, and killed Prince Eron Oporos. Freedmon's Revolt ended in the death of thousands of slave owners, slave traders, and tailors, as well as the death of Prince Pyros Oporos. This was a disastrous event, and sent the principality spiraling. It was completely overwhelmed by the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory during the 1st Great War, and Glorious Emperor Ristterman Doralth personally de-bodied Princess Sera Oporos using Stormlych Kalaus won Miel's Doomstick. After the war, it was a colony of the Sefenlands in all but name. When Emperor Messink Messon overtook the Sefenlands, the House of Jaloro rebelled against him, remaining loyal to the House of Hairas until the bitter end before they were exterminated. On a visit to the Rainbow City, the son and heir of Messink Jahartos Messon was stoned to death along with Prince Nusa Oporos (not the regnant prince), his lover, when they were mistaken for two paupers. Unknowingly, Jahartos was actually the Emperor of the Sefenlands when this occurred. His younger brother and heir, Makexes Messon would go on to wage genocide against the Principality of Har, "unshackling" Eiharu and Harlenn, destroying the Rainbow City and replacing it with the Rainbow Channel, and dividing up the principality into six lesser, arbitrarily divided states loosely drawn up around feudal borders. These six kingdoms would remain in squalor for centuries, until the Anasification of the Harishmen, and the rise of Miezhakh Atzha-heem Kuroman Keemal (Oporosi Sefenlander: "Emperor Beloved Father Kuroman the Perfect God") from Killmess, and the creation of the ultra-orthodox, Red Revolutionist, hardline Dragonian State. Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Yellow Coalition